Vibration and acceleration forces experienced in aircraft have limited the use of monochromatic and shadow mask tubes. One prior art technique to overcome these problems has been to only support the front of the cathode ray tube but then flexing of the neck of the tube eventually leads to the neck of the tube breaking. Another arrangement in the prior art has been to independently suport the front and the neck of the cathode ray tube, but this has resulted in breakage of the tube where the neck begins to flare out toward the face of the tube.
In shadow mask type color cathode ray tubes, normal aircraft vibrations create mechanical distortions of the shadow mask and the complex electron gun assembly in the neck of the tube, both resulting in display degradation and color banding, which problems have not been solved and have thereby precluded the use of shadow mask type color cathode ray tubes in aircraft applications.
It is an object of my invention to provide a relatively simple arrangement for providing adequate vibration isolation mounting of both monochromatic and shadow mask color type cathode ray tubes.
It is also an object of my invention to prevent tube breakage, and to prevent mechanical distortion to shadow masks and the complex electronic gun assemblies in shadow mask type color tubes.
It is another object of my invention to provide vibration isolation mounts that require little space, are of relatively light weight, and do not interfere with the mounting of other components around the cathode ray tube.